Quedándose con el premio
by Waruteru
Summary: (AU) (OoC) ( One-Shot) Draco le demostrara a Harry que Lavander Brown no es ninguna competencia para él. Porque nadie mejor que Draco Malfoy conoce a la perfección el cuerpo de Harry Potter, su tormentoso y sexy mejor amigo.


Mis queridos lectores. ¿Como están? Espero que muy bien. Yo aquí subiendo este one-shot muy feliz por haberlo terminado hace poquitos horas. Se que debería estar continuando el otro fic que estoy subiendo, pero no podía guardarme algo tan lindo. Ademas es mi primer fic en el fandom de HP, estoy super nervioso por saber como sera recibido. Leo el fandom hace mucho, y hay tantos talentos increíbles por aquí, es uno de mis fandoms favoritos, espero que disfruten el fic.

* * *

 _ **Quedándose con el premio.**_

 _ **Sinopsis:**_ _Draco le demostrara a Harry que Lavander Brown no es ninguna competencia para él. Porque nadie mejor que Draco Malfoy conoce a la perfección el cuerpo de Harry Potter, su tormentoso y sexy mejor amigo._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Ojala lo fuera para poder hacer todo tipo de historias yaoi ( yaoi uhmmm), en fin pertenecen a J.K Rowling._

* * *

Había sobrevivido a su primer semestre de la Universidad con buenas notas. No se lo podía creer del todo; pues había faltado a muchas clases y exámenes por sólo estar algunos momentos con ella, y por los berrinches e impulsos matutinos de él.

Una sonrisa picarona apareció de pronto en los labios de Harry Potter. Ayer finalmente se había acostado con su Musa, con la chica más simpática y sexy de la Facultad de Derecho, Lavander Brown. Cursaba el 3er Semestre y había sido muy amable en explicarle y mostrarle las ubicaciones de las Aulas y todas las dudas que un novato en el nuevo Mundo Universitario podría tener.

Había sido Amor a primera vista, citando las palabras del mismo Harry. Lavander (Aparte de tener el cuerpo de modelo maravilla con gran busto y enorme trasero que él veneraba), era una joven bastante agradable y divertida. Y no era lo suficientemente inteligente cómo para humillar y hacer sentir mal a Harry debido a su "temporal" falta de ésta.

En resumen, se complementaban de las mil maravillas.

-¡Potter, maldito traidor! -Gritó a lo lejos una figura que desgraciadamente para él, conocía a la perfección

Miró a su alrededor suspirando, y al comprobar que no había nadie conocido a la vista, tan sólo alcanzó a ponerse detrás de un frondoso árbol y esperar lo que ya sabía.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que unas blancas y expertas manos lo agarraran de su chaqueta de cuero, y golpeara su cabeza y espalda al árbol con brusquedad.

Sus penetrantes ojos del color del metal lo miraban con odio (Y con un cierto deje de agonía que trataba con toda fuerza disimular), Harry tragó en seco. Nunca había querido lastimarlo, pero ésta extraña relación amistosa ya debía terminar, por mucho que no lo deseara.

-¡No tengo nada que explicarte, ¡Suéltame ya! -Protestó mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre sin éxito.

* * *

Y es que Draco Malfoy no era precisamente el hombre más paciente y amable del mundo. Él y Harry habían sido los mejores amigos desde el Kinder. Se habían caracterizado por ser un dúo amistoso bastante hiperactivo y explosivo. Pues a menudo hacían diabólicas travesuras y se peleaban por todo; ambos eran dominantes y orgullosos cómo para ceder a los caprichos del otro, pero bastaban sólo 2 días de peleados para luego volver a perdonarse y reanudar su amistad.

Ambos estaban recostados en un prado cerca de sus casas, contemplando el atardecer. Harry había hecho su 5ta victoria en su equipo de Fútbol, había ganado demasiada popularidad y admiración por parte de ambos sexos. Ya no veía tan frecuente a su mejor amigo debido a los Entrenamientos, y la Tía Potter no veía con buenos ojos la amistad con el "Antisocial y Rarito" de Draco, pues el chico poseía mala fama de problemático y violento. Desde primaria, Harry había sido un asco total en los estudios y le tenía repudio al mismo. Y su tía siempre le echaba la culpa al niño grosero y descuidado del Señor Malfoy. Harry siempre había mantenido una mala relación con su tía porque cada vez que podía se metía con Draco, y el moreno siempre saltaba en su defensa. Nunca en su vida había conocido a una persona tan sincera y leal cómo él, y se peleaba con puñetazos y patadas a todo aquél que ose insultarle y meterse con Draco.

Y sí, había admitido que salía mal en los estudios por el mero hecho de que Draco tampoco estudiaba. Siempre decía que ambos estarían en las mismas condiciones y que dicho sea de paso, era su maldito problema. El tiempo al lado de su mejor amigo Draco era sagrado, y si era cuestión de decisiones, ponía a Draco cómo su primera y única prioridad.

Draco se sentía totalmente abrumado y conmovido por la intensidad y ferocidad del chico. Nunca había conocido a alguien que lo defendiera y lo apoyara tan apasionadamente. Y ya varias veces se sorprendía en querer hacer acercamientos más físicos con Harry, y se había descubierto viendo el cuerpo desnudo del chico cuando se bañaba en su casa después de un largo partido, y en los vestidores (Y al parecer al moreno no le importaba desfilar así delante de sus ojos), y era cuando Draco se iba todo ruborizado a otro lugar para calmar ésas desconocidas sensaciones de tocarlo y restregarse sin pudor a su cuerpo.

Instantáneamente ésas sensaciones electrizantes pasaban a unas más... ¿Dependientes y necesitadas? Draco se fijó en una de ésas noches cuando hacían sus típicas trasnochadas jugando a las Consolas de Videojuegos, se sentía todo nervioso y emocionado al mero hecho de estar a solas con Harry en su casa, hombro a hombro con él, y cuando éste le tomaba su control para enseñarle intensas jugadas entrelazando con toda naturalidad y confianza sus masculinos dedos junto a los suyos, sentía su corazón morir y su cara arder mientras sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando había comprobado su más grande temor: Se sentía terriblemente atraído por su mejor amigo, y quería degustar los labios de él.

* * *

 **P** asó el tiempo, y ya con 14 años estaban en el mismo salón de Secundaria. Había pasado sólo 2 años desde la Revelación de Draco, y sólo se había mantenido incondicional a su lado, queriéndolo y deseando cosas prohibidas de él en silencio. Harry se había convertido en un chico bastante social y físicamente atractivo. No había un día en el que Draco asesinara con la mirada a todo aquél que se le acercara con _otras_ intenciones.

En ése tiempo, Hermione Granger era una constante en la vida de Harry. En resumidas cuentas, fue su primera novia y su primer amor. Y debido a ello, no había ningún día y momento en el que Draco en silencio, llorara y sufriera por su secreto amor no correspondido.

-Draco, ¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó una vez un Harry confundido porque ahora su mejor amigo se la pasaba encerrado en uno de los cubículos del baño-. Vamos, dime qué es lo que te pasa. Has actuado muy extraño -Pasó un momento de silencio y Draco seguía sin abrir la puerta. Pero luego el moreno pudo captar unos inconfundibles sollozos estrangulados. Harry comenzó a desesperarse-. Draco, maldita sea... ¡Sé que éstas llorando! ¡Abre la puerta! ¿Que pasó ahora, tu papá logró pegarte otra vez? Pero qué grandísimo hijo de puta... ¡Abre, Draco! ¡Por favor!

Y cómo siempre pasaba cada vez que su amigo quería o pedía algo, Draco lo complació. Abrió la puerta y se dio la vuelta despacio y Harry se alarmó enseguida de ver el rostro demacrado y lloroso de su fiel y a veces inexpresivo mejor amigo.

-Draco -Susurró el moreno sumamente sorprendido, sin saber que decir-. ¿Qué es lo que...?

-Ella no te merece, Harry -Logró articular con fuerza. Un odio infinito en su mirada apareció al recordar a ésa zorra desvirgar los labios de su mejor amigo; pues nadie más debió tener ése privilegio que él-. No te conoce, no sabe absolutamente nada sobre tí... ¡No te merece!

Harry abrió la boca entre perplejo y sorprendido. Sí, Draco se había comportado muy raro desde el momento en el que se topó con Hermione la primera vez. Se habían peleado varias veces por la chica, y Harry creía ingenuamente que el chico quería con su novia. Pero le habían llegado rumores de que su mejor amigo era gay, y Potter tuvo la osadía de reírse en sus caras argumentando que nadie conocía a su mejor amigo mejor que él, y que Draco estaba en todo su derecho de elegir con quién acostarse; que si haría alguien en la vida de Draco, el más que nadie lo sabría.

-¿Y se puede saber, porque crees que no me merece? ¿Acaso ella me engaña con otro? -Inquirió verdaderamente molesto por el alboroto que siempre hacía su mejor amigo por ella. Draco jadeó sorprendido -. Vamos Draco, dímelo en mi cara. Somos camaradas, ¿No? Venga.

El rubio se debatía que hacer. Podía mentirle a Harry y quedar cómo el "Héroe" ante él.

Pero tarde o temprano se descubriría la mentira y Draco estaba aterrado de perder cualquier parte de su amigo, incluyendo su más preciada confianza.

Y primero muerto que revelarle su más ocultado y anhelado secreto.

-B-bueno, no... -Balbuceó avergonzado, mirando al suelo-. P-pero, yo sólo... Y calló cuando los ahora musculosos brazos de su amigo lo jalaron y lo apoyaron en una pared. Harry llevó ambas manos del rubio a cada lado de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos junto con los de él mientras invadía con confianza su espacio personal, acercando su rostro al chico mientras que apretaba su cuerpo contra él.

Draco echó un sollozo de frustración, pues era en ésa comprometedora posición en donde ambos arreglaban sus íntimos problemas y desde hace unas semanas, Draco se había visto terriblemente tentado en la necesidad de besarle y restregar su bien oculta erección sobre la de él. De tan sólo imaginarlo, Malfoy jadeó y se sacudió con fuerza al verse atrapado de ésa forma, y a Harry repentinamente le pareció condenadamente sexy ver a su mejor amigo de ésa manera. Con esfuerzo, empezó a calcular el resultado de 2+2, y mostró una sonrisa macabra mientras recordaba.

-Oye Draco, hace 2 años me dijiste que nadie te había besado... ¿Aún sigue siendo cierto eso?

El rubio trataba con esfuerzo de soltarse, y gimió cuando comprendió las intenciones de su amigo.

-N-no lo hagas, imbécil –Espetó con un falso aire de rudeza, aunque por dentro quería que le besara y que le hiciera mil cosas obcenas. Trató de despejar su mente, pues tenía que controlar a una traicionera semi-erección.

-Entonces dime porqué llorabas, Draco –Respondió Potter con impaciencia-. ¿Alguien te molestó? ¿Le pasó algo a tu madre? ¡Responde, Draco!

Y Draco finalmente se armó de valor y lo besó. Succionó sus labios con algo de torpeza gimiendo con deleite. Los labios de Harry eran más cálidos y maravillosos que en todos sus sueños impuros.

El moreno gimió dentro del beso. Estaba en shock, pero no podía despegarse del atrevimiento de Draco. Entonces comprendió que sí; su mejor amigo era gay. Y aparentemente, Draco sólo lo quería a él. Al comprender tal revelación la parte baja de su estómago se vio inundada de agradables sensaciones e intensos estremecimientos.

Draco interrumpió el beso entre incrédulo y maravillado al escuchar el ronco y varonil gemido de su amigo; había sido extremadamente excitante y haría cualquier cosa por volver a escucharlo. Por poco se derritió al ver una tierna sonrisa de parte de Harry, y que éste le apartara su flequillo con cuidado.

-De modo que esto era –Susurró con _ésa voz_ que hacía excitar a Draco con el mero hecho de escucharla-. Draco…, no sabía –Le miró apenado-. Lamento que por mi culpa tú…

-… ¡No te disculpes! –Le gritó con rabia, pensando instintivamente que su amigo lo estaba humillando-. ¡No quiero tu lástima! ¡Eres un idiota, lo tenía todo controlado hasta que tú… ! ¡Suéltame, Harry! ¡Suéltame ahora!

Y el moreno, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de humor de su amigo, lo soltó mirándole con furia, pensando que el chico se estaba burlando de él.

Draco jadeaba intentando recomponerse de lo sucedido, frotando las muñecas. Le asustó ver la mirada astuta y calculadora del moreno.

 _Algo planeaba._

Y conociendo a Potter, no era nada bueno.

-Haré que confieses, Draco. Ya sea por las buenas o por las malas –Y acto seguido, salió lentamente del lugar.

Draco pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad a la par que trataba de regularizar los latidos de su corazón.

¡Lo había _besado_!

Y ahora no sabía si su mejor amigo lo odiaba o no. Se sentía desdichado, cómo si una parte de él se hubiera ido. Y sus labios ahora no vírgenes le palpitaban queriendo encontrar al culpable de su estado.

 **Y** había pasado una semana de peleados. Una semana después de _su primer beso_. Y Draco extraña al castaño, demonios que sí.

Obviamente, se había creado una distancia entre ambos al ser incapaces de entablar una conversación sobre lo sucedido. Y el ambiente se notaba tenso cuando eran los primeros en llegar al aula de clases, en los pasillos y en los recesos. Nada era igual, sólo incomodidad y silencio.

Pero Harry trataba en lo posible de aparentar frente a los demás para que después no le acosaran con preguntas estúpidas especulando lo ocurrido. No le daría la razón a ésos idiotas que rumoreaban la pura verdad: Sí, Draco era gay. Pero hay de ellos si lo lastimaban…

Draco, como todo buen ignorante que se respete de la situación, decidió aprovechar el tiempo libre para invertirlo en un trabajo a medio tiempo cómo ayudante de cocina en el Sushi-Bar más famoso de su vecindario. Se había inscrito en unas clases de Guitarra Eléctrica y al haber comprado dicho instrumento, necesitaba tener una fuente segura de ingresos para poder sobrevivir al temido Mundo Adulto.

Malfoy iba camino a su lujoso apartamento con una de las vistas más bonitas de Londres. Suyo y de nadie más, porque lo había comprado con los ahorros que tenía guardados durante años de la mesada que ambos padres estaban acostumbrados a darle, sumando sus fuertes pero bien merecidos ingresos de su trabajo. Tenía ciertos problemas con los deberes del Instituto debido a que sus horarios con el trabajo le complicaban, pero sabía que aprobaría su último año con éxito.

Y hoy, 5 de junio, Draco cumplía sus 18 tormentosas primaveras. Ya era oficialmente mayor de edad y podría hacer lo que quisiera sin ataduras de su parte. Y ya podría ir a la cárcel si cometía cualquier crimen. Mmm, habría que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante para no cometer cierto tipo de locuras.

Eran más de las 8:00pm, y luego de un largo y fatídico día de trabajo, el cumpleañero sólo quería comer algo ligero, tomar un baño de espumas y caer en la inconsciencia del sueño hasta el día siguiente.

Ohh, las ventajas de no tener amigos…

Saludó al hijo del portero. A Draco por alguna razón lejana de su memoria, le pareció familiar su rostro, pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino cómo si nada. Tomó el ascensor y se detuvo en el 7mo piso. Cruzó a la derecha y se topó con la primera puerta del frente, rodeada de pequeñas palmeras. La entrada acogedora y cálida de su refugio para alejarse temporalmente del cruel, egoísta e incomprensible Mundo.

Abrió la reja y por la ranura debajo de su puerta, se extrañó al ver que las luces de la sala estaban prendidas. ¿En qué momento las había dejado así antes de irse bien temprano cómo siempre, a su trabajo?

No lo recordaba.

Y menos recordó el momento en el que había dejado su televisor de plasma encendido, con la transmisión en vivo del partido de Futbol amistoso de la Selección inglesa.

-¿Qué demonios… _Harry_? –Gritó atónito el rubio, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

-Ah, hola Draco –Murmuró el moreno con la boca llena, sentado en el sillón principal de la sala, _semi-desnudo._ Lo único que le cubría era un diminuto y apretado bóxer negro que pedía a gritos quitarlo.

A Draco le costó pensar con coherencia mientras veía semejante espectáculo. Porque _joder_ , cuando Harry pasa "desfilando" así con poca ropa, las fantasías sucias del rubio volaban con rapidez. Y sólo alcanzó a cerrar la puerta con brusquedad, lanzar las llaves a la habitación, y caminar depredadoramente hacia su amigo.

Juraría haber visto una malvada sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de Harry mientras hacía su trayecto hacia él.

-Se puede saber… ¿Cómo fue que lograste entrar aquí? –Espetó Draco un poco sereno, tratando de enfocar su vista sólo en su rostro y no en los pequeños pero bien formados pectorales y abdominales de su amigo. Sin contar con ésa torneadas y bronceadas piernas sin tanto vello corporal que hacían a Draco…

-… el hijo del portero me dejó entrar –Le respondió sin despegar la vista del juego. Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de su amigo, supo que éste hacía un enorme esfuerzo por intentar recordarlo-. Davis, 3 cursos menores que yo. Mi _"Gran Admirador"_ , cómo le solía decir. Mi mejor alumno en el futbol –Se encogió de hombros, dando por terminada la conversación-. Fue una grandísima casualidad saber que compraste el apartamento que su padre vigilaba, así que ayer me pasó el dato que vivías aquí. Y cómo quería verte… -Volvió a encogerse despreocupadamente-. Ahora quítate un poco de ahí, tapas el juego. Ah, y te traje comida, Draco.

El rubio primero juró hacerle una maldad bien grande a ése tal Davis, porque sabía que estaba calado por los huesitos de su mejor amigo. Bien, que ni se le acerque demasiado.

Y luego miró incrédulo la mesa de cristal, con una entrega extra-grande de refresco, papas fritas y una sabrosa Big Mac.

Con helado de fresa, maní y nueces incluido.

Draco se sonrojó por ése gran detalle de su parte, olvidando voluntariamente su enojo y "Odio" por él. Bien, eso le demostraba que Harry sólo pretendía hacer las paces y retomar su gran amistad. Sería un tanto complicado a partir de ahora, y luego tendrían que hablar de cierto beso… Pero Draco ya no podía seguir sin estar al lado de su "Salva-Vidas", y seguir fingiendo que no le interesa ni le importe lo que le pase.

No le importó mucho el hecho de que el odioso hijo del portero le hiciera el "Favor" de invadir sin permiso su apartamento, pues verlo ahí sentado con confianza y comodidad cómo si estuviera en su propia casa, le hizo reforzar la idea y el aprecio por su nuevo hogar. Era una visión bastante agradable el contemplarlo allí, sin que nadie más estuviera presente y no interrumpirlos en absoluto.

-Y… ¿Ya comiste? –Preguntó tímidamente, tratando de dominar sus intensas emociones.

Ahora que Harry estaba casi _desnudo_ y que ambos estuviesen _solos_ en su Apartamento… Ohh, Dios. Esto no era nada recomendable.

-Sí, perdona. No sabía a qué hora llegabas –Le respondió Harry con una disculpa en su rostro-. Espero que no te moleste que esté aquí, necesitaba verte. Y te traje comida, ¿No quieres ver el partido conmigo?

 _"¿Y cómo negarse"_ -Se preguntó un aturdido Draco.

Un nudo en su garganta y un mariposeo en el estómago invadieron al rubio viendo al moreno que veía embobado el juego. Nunca podría poner en simples palabras lo mucho que lo quería, _nunca_. Y Draco de pronto se sintió que era muy egoísta. Porque quería demasiado al moreno para compartirlo con alguien más y debido a su Lealtad y cariño hacia él, lo "obligaba" a complacerlo en todos sus caprichos.

-Claro. Iré a la cocina un momento –Aceptó viendo que faltaba poco para las propagandas del primer tiempo.

Con un poco de nervios, tomó la comida de la mesa que estaba bien cerca de su amigo, dirigiéndose a la habitación que estaba cerca de la entrada. Prendió la luz y empezó a sacar la hamburguesa y las papas para comerlas cómodamente en un plato. Tiró a la basura las bolsas restantes, escuchando las propagandas del primer tiempo.

Bien, ahora sólo quedaban 45 minutos restantes de partido. Malfoy no era muy amante de ése deporte, tan sólo lo veía porque a Potter le gustaba y sólo iba a ver los partidos de la Preparatoria por los partidos que el moreno jugaba.

Unos brazos fuerte lo apretaron por detrás en su cadera, acercándolo más al cuerpo tibio que yacía recostado en su espalda y se puso nervioso al sentir la profunda respiración de su mejor amigo en su nuca.

Draco se _paralizó_ al sentir que el moreno frotaba una evidente erección en su trasero mientras que mordisqueaba su oreja.

Malfoy siseó de placer sonrojándose con fuerza; gimiendo y correspondiendo a la fricción de su parte trasera, acelerando la velocidad.

Harry gruñó al comprobar lo bien que esto se sentía, proviniendo de su mejor amigo. Lo había extrañado con locura y se había pajeado repetidas veces recordando el beso con Draco y las sensaciones que éste le había provocado. Su lado ocultamente morboso salió a la luz y decidió aceptar los sentimientos del rubio. No quería perder su amistad y creía que cediendo a la pasión, la reforzaría.

Era la primera vez que experimentaría ésas eróticas experiencias con un hombre, pero no había nada que perder si Draco se veía involucrado.

-Harry… -Gimió un rubio terriblemente excitado a la vez que seguía frotándose con desesperación. El moreno jadeó ante lo bien que lo sentía y rápidamente le dio la vuelta, besando con desesperación su labios y Draco parecía derretirse en sus brazos.

El rubio gritó de excitación al sentir la gruesa mano del moreno frotando su erección por encima del bóxer mientras que éste no dejaba de besarlo. Al tener la dicha de poder sentir uno de sus mayores sueños húmedos realizados, sumando el hecho de que era su primera vez con su sensual amigo, se derramó dando un grito ahogado que fue callado por los besos del moreno. Harry continuó besando y enredando su lengua con la de su mejor amigo mientras intentaba arrancarle la camisa. Draco le ayudó con algo de esfuerzo, tratando de recuperase de las sensaciones intensas tras su primer orgasmo. Su primer orgasmo "real" con el sólo roce experto y los besos de Harry Potter, su supuesto mejor amigo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, _Draco_ –Susurró con voz ronca el moreno, abrazándolo. Draco se sonrojó más (Si fuera posible), y tímidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, correspondiéndole.

Se quedaron así abrazaditos por un largo rato, disfrutando del momento, calor y la cercanía del otro. Oyeron de lejos cómo el partido comenzaba con su 2do tiempo. El moreno finalmente se separó y se carcajeó al ver la cara roja del rubio.

-Pareces un tomate, Draco –Exclamó contento y con algo de burla. El aludido le golpeó el hombro, avergonzado por las pequeñas desventajas de su tono de piel.

-Oh, cállate –Murmuró sumamente avergonzado desviando la mirada, sintiéndose de pronto en la necesidad de lanzarse a sus brazos y enterrar su rostro en su hombro.

Harry le revolvió el cabello con cariño, gesto que el rubio aborrecía; porque nadie tenía derecho a tocar su cabello. Pero por ser Harry Potter, se lo pasaba.

-Ven, trae tu comida a la sala. Te espero en el sillón –Dijo Harry con una erección evidente y desatendida sobre la tela del bóxer. Draco se sintió culpable al dejarse llevar por la pasión y olvidarse por completo de las necesidades de su mejor amigo mientras que éste le daba placer sin nada a cambio.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba a la sala con su comida, prometiéndose que después del partido le haría una gran paja a Harry o algo mejor que eso para demostrarle sin esfuerzo cuánto le quería.

…..

Luego de tensos minutos y unas cuantas miraditas insinuantes, finalizó el partido. Inglaterra le había ganado a Escocia por 2 goles y la sonrisa triunfante de Harry realmente resplandecía. Draco en segundos se vio nuevamente asaltado por los brazos de su amigo, y se alarmó un poco al saber que su cuerpo ya se estaba acostumbrado rápidamente a ello. Abrió los ojos y se perdió en la mirada hambrienta de su moreno compañero.

-Te deseo, Draco –Susurró roncamente enviando intensos escalofríos a través de su cuerpo. Acto seguido, le besó la frente-. No quiero perder tu amistad, y sé que eres gay. Pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo –Le murmuró con timidez.

El frío y solitario corazón de Malfoy se derritió al escuchar ésas palabras. Demonios que ya podría acostumbrarse al nuevo y emocionante paso en la relación con Harry. Ya mañana sería otro día y podrían hablar cómodamente de ello, hoy era el presente. Así que envolvió sus piernas en la cadera del moreno y se relamió los labios con sensualidad.

-Tómame entonces, Harry. Seré completamente tuyo si sólo me prometes lo mismo. Nadie te conoce mejor que yo, y nadie lo hará. Te necesito, al igual que tú a mí –Le acarició los brazos. Potter se estremeció levemente-. Nuestras diferencias nos complementan. Somos sólo tú y yo, solos en nuestro mundo –Y le apretó la ancha y musculosa espalda con cariño.

Harry se abrumó por la verdad de sus palabras. Jamás lo había pensado de ésa forma. Con fiereza tomó posesión de los bien dispuestos labios de su mejor amigo, degustándolo a su total antojo. Draco gemía maravillado y en un arrebato de pasión, metió las manos debajo del bóxer del moreno, acariciando su trasero y pellizcándole con cuidado ésa zona, ensimismado por estar a solas de ésta manera con él, luego de tanto tiempo de fantasías y sueños.

Harry comenzó a frotarse con fuerza mientras que con una mano libre comenzaba a jalarle deliciosamente el cabello del rubio. Draco siguió amasándole las nalgas y el moreno jadeó y le tiró el cabello con fuerza.

Draco comprendió enseguida que ése tipo de atención le encantaba al moreno y siguió volviéndole loco de ésa manera. Harry gruñía mientras por un momento dejó de besarle y se detuvo al disfrutar ésas eróticas sensaciones. Draco se enorgulleció de sí mismo a la par que seguía complaciendo gustoso a su mejor amigo. Pero gimió con fuerza cuando Harry embistió contra su abdomen.

-Maldición, necesito llenarte de mi esencia cuánto antes. Esta será tu primera vez, así que cuando te prepare con lubricante, abrirás las piernas sólo para mí y gritarás cómo el putio que eres, ¿Me has entendido?

Draco gimió excitado al escuchar a Harry hablarle de ésa forma tan sucia. Ésa faceta suya en la intimidad no la conocía, y ya fácilmente se veía a sí mismo adorándola.

Con brusquedad y esfuerzo, Harry se separó de él buscando su ropa en el suelo, agachándose y dándole una espectacular vista de su trasero a un jadeante y desesperado Draco, quién no pudiendo aguantar más, corrió a amasar con brusquedad ése bien maravilloso y formado trasero, haciendo que un Harry excitado se incorporara con rapidez y lo empujó a la pared más cercana, devorando sus labios en el proceso.

-Si no paras con eso ahora, te embestiré con fuerza en ésta pared –Le advirtió todo serio, con al respiración agitada y sus ojos dilatados por el deseo.

¿Que su primera vez con Harry sería placenteramente salvaje? Draco por poco se corre de tan sólo imaginárselo.

-Pues asegúrate de hacerlo bien –Le retó con sorna, asegurando a base de ése reto su placer al máximo. Conocía demasiado bien el moreno y cada reto lo tomaba cómo un gran desafío hacia su persona. Harry enarcó una ceja, incrédulo por el atrevimiento.

-No te sentarás en días –Sentenció apretujándolo contra la pared, sosteniéndolo por las caderas y alineándose.

-No pensaba hacerlo –Sonrió engreídamente, hasta que sintió cómo de pronto y con brusquedad, su amigo se introducía en él-.

¡Aahh, demonios! –Gritó con placer y dolor entremezclado mientras envolvía con rapidez su cintura. Ambos chicos respiraban agitadamente. Harry lo miró y embistió lentamente y luego con un ritmo más constante que enloqueció al rubio-.

¡Más, más, _más_! –Y el moreno así lo complació, casi saliéndose del rubio y entrando con fuerza en él. Draco se golpeaba la cabeza en la pared, pero poco eso le importaba justo ahora.

-Mmm, éstas muy caliente y apretado. Delicioso –Gruñó el moreno con aprobación mientras que lo miraba con esfuerzo debido al placer. Draco lo besó con fervor mientras exploraba su cuerpo con sus manos.

Y así empezó un vaivén de caderas y frotamientos deliciosamente salvaje. Potter embestía con ferocidad a la vez que le hablaba diversas obscenidades a Draco, mientras que éste gritaba con placer y alentaba al moreno que no parase. Deleitándose en cada furiosa y salvaje embestida y tocando todo de él mientras podía.

-¡Eres mi putito, Draco! Dime, ¿A quién perteneces? –Jadeó el moreno mientras sin tregua seguía embistiendo el estrecho y delicioso ano de Draco. Ambos estaban completamente sudados, y los pies del rubio repetidas veces perdían su agarre y caían al suelo, pero volvía a enrollarlos rápidamente en la cadera de Harry sin que éste perdiera el ritmo en sus estocadas.

Al rubio le costó responder su pregunta, debido al éxtasis que sentía y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no correrse y así poder seguir disfrutando de ésa dulce tortura. Las embestidas de Harry tocaban con fuerza su punto especial y a veces se desviaba, pero ocasionando que de igual manera Draco disfrutase.

Harry poco a poco disminuía en sus embestidas tratando de respirar, ya claramente cansado de tanto agite y esfuerzo. Draco lo miró asustado, pensando que su amigo ya se estaba arrepintiendo y lo besó con pasión para que deseche ésa absurda idea.

-Mmm, sí –Suspiró entre besos-. Ven aquí, quiero probar algo –El rubio dejó que lo pegara a su sudoroso cuerpo y Harry (Aún dentro de él), enrolló las blancas piernas en su cadera y con cuidado se deslizó en la pared, sentándose finalmente en el suelo. Draco quedó encima de él y su compañero lo miró pícaramente. Se besaron por largo rato, y ya al saber sus intenciones, Malfoy comenzó a cabalgar totalmente excitado el cuerpo de Harry, moviéndose con tortuosa lentitud al principio acostumbrándose al dolor y esfuerzo, y luego con más fuerza dejándose llevar por el placer.

Potter recostó la cabeza en la pared cerrando los ojos y gimiendo con deleite. Con una mano, comenzó a mover distraídamente la renovada erección del rubio con maestría.

Draco se mordió los labios y se corrió en segundos con un grito, derrumbándose en su hombro. Harry dio 2 embestidas más y finalmente se corrió dentro de su amigo, abrazándolo con fuerza. Ninguno de los 2 dijo nada mientras recobraban el aliento.

Pasado unos minutos, los temores de Draco volvieron con más fuerza, dudando sobre si era lo suficientemente bueno para Harry, pero Malfoy no era ningún cobarde e igual le haría frente a la situación. Pero ya podría morir feliz: Harry lo hizo suyo y se entregó ensimismado a él.

-Vaya –Exhaló Potter, rompiendo finalmente el silencio. Draco lo miró-. Eso fue…

-… Lo sé –Completó sonriente.

Ambos se carcajearon con fuerza.

-Terminé con mi novia, ¿Sabes? –Anunció con orgullo. El rubio lo miró con sorpresa y felicidad-. El mismo día que nos besamos, le corté –Confesó acariciando la comisura de los labios entre abiertos del rubio, quién comenzaba a temblar con ése toque.

Draco contempló los ojos esmeraldas de su compañero, recordando desde el primer momento que lo vio. Harry seguía siendo el mismo chico sincero, valiente y tonto que había conocido y se alegró que durante tanto tiempo, no cambiara. Comprendió que las personas si bien podían cambiar un poco desde afuera y mantener apariencias, pero no Harry Potter, _su_ Harry. Porque ciertamente él no necesitaba aparentar nada para ser querido y aceptado por todos.

-Eres un grandísimo tonto –Le susurró perdiéndose en su mirada-. Me has hecho esperar tanto…

-… Te recompensaré –Prometió el moreno tomándole delicadamente de la quijada y besándolo.

Ésa noche ambos chicos terminaron de conocer el cuerpo del otro. Ésa noche se quisieron y se dieron placer, reforzando su "Amistad" y el cariño que ambos se profesaban.

No recordaron en qué momento terminaron en la cama del rubio teniendo sexo salvaje, por décima vez en la noche, y se rindieron finalmente abrazados a Morfeo.

Sonó el despertador a las 9:00am. Draco maniobró para apagar la alarma del buró y trató con esfuerzo de parase. Pero ciertos brazos lo retenían. Se dio la vuelta para verle.

-Harry… Arriba. Tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿Recuerdas? –Murmuró con cariño viendo el semblante relajado del moreno. Su cabello azabache estaba desparramado por su rostro y parte del cuello en donde el rubio le había dejado unos fuertes y visibles moretones y chupones. Malfoy se sonrojó al recordar parte de la noche anterior, pero sin arrepentimiento alguno-. Harry…

-Mmgrr –Gruñó dándose la vuelta y siguió durmiendo cómo si nada.

Draco, conociendo el mal humor de su amigo por las mañanas, decidió levantarse y casi enseguida deseó no haberlo hecho, ¡Tenía su níveo culo totalmente irritado!

 _"No te sentarás en días…"_ –Recordó la advertencia del moreno. Pero bueno, ya pasó y nada se podía hacer. Y anoche había llegado al cielo y viviría para seguir clamando por más.

Todo de Harry lo valía. Y ayer le hubiese dolido más su primera vez si no fuera porque cuando se masturbaba pensando en el moreno, se preparaba a sí mismo con sus dedos imaginando la gruesa y maravillosa polla de su amigo dentro de él.

Sacando fuerzas con sus acostumbradas e intensas fantasías eróticas, se levantó para poder hacer el desayuno. Despues de terminar regreso nuevamente a su recámara.

Se sorprendió un poco al encontrase a un soñoliento Harry sentando en la cama, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Vaya, despertaste –Inquirió un poco sarcástico mientras dejaba sus prendas limpias en la esquina de la cama-. ¿Tienes hambre? Cómo si me faltara preguntar… Haré el desayuno. Puedes bañarte por mientras –Sugirió amable.

Sólo Draco podía ser amable y bajaba la guardia estando con él.

-Hay calentador en éste Apartamento ¿Verdad, Draco? Odio el agua fría –Contestó de mala gana mientras se incorporaba.

Draco sonrió.

-Eso lo sé. La llave izquierda es la del agua caliente –Avisó dándole la espalda mientras caminaba –O bueno, cojeaba para la cocina.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, una mano izquierda lo retuvo y lo jaló a la pared más cercana.

Ése día ninguno de los 2 fueron a trabajar ni estudiar.

 **Y** así pasaron días.

Semanas.

 _Meses._

Manteniendo la fachada de mejores amigos en público, y amándose en la Intimidad.

Ya Harry había adquirido las copias de las llaves del apartamento del rubio, quedándose la mayor parte de la semana allí y hasta le ayudaba a veces a pagar las mensualidades del condominio y compraba con regularidad comida para ambos. Draco no cabía en su felicidad y seguía demostrando por medio de caricias y acciones lo mucho que lo quería y Harry lo apreciaba.

Y el sexo era bastante frecuente, salvaje y _pasional._

Draco pasaba todas las mañanas tarareando canciones románticas de Maroon 5 mientras le hacía el desayuno a su Tigre. El rubio se pasó las manos distraídamente por sus labios hinchados; recordando la noche de pasión con su moreno hace horas. Harry había sido muy tierno y gentil anoche, lo cual le enternecía y a la vez le extrañaba. Pues ambos eran partidarios del sexo rápido, duro y salvaje, pero igual Draco se sentía en las nubes.

Todo de él le encantaba, inclusive sus defectos comenzaba a adorar.

 _"Demonios… Esto es una locura, creo que verdaderamente lo amo"_ –Pensó muy sonrojado y sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Se sobresaltó al verlo desnudo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenos días, Draco –Saludó Harry con toda naturalidad, sin pudor alguno de su desnudez.

La polla de Draco oculta en una bata azul, comenzaba a despertar.

-B-buenos días. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo mirándome? –Inquirió tratando de sonar indiferente, a la vez que le daba vuelta a sus tortillas.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-No mucho.

-Ya. Para la próxima, ponte unas pantuflas y trata de hacer ruido mientras caminas, por el amor de Dios –Expresó algo irritado por una de las mañas del moreno. El otro día que estaba pajeándose en la ducha por él, Harry lo descubrió y a Draco sólo pudo desear que la tierra se lo tragase. El moreno lo miró cómo ofendido mientras le decía _"Si estabas muy animado, bien pudiste llamarme"_ y acto seguido se metió en la ducha con él y empezó a masturbarlo. Draco estaba rojo de la vergüenza y del placer. Y cuando sus labios fueron suavemente reclamados, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gemir y entregarse a él.

Harry constantemente salía y entraba del apartamento de Draco a las horas que quería para salir, jugar Fútbol y "Socializar con la gente", cosa que no hacía Draco; quién prefería salir únicamente para trabajar, comprar comida y de vez en cuando con el moreno en plan romántico. Obviamente su círculo de amistades disminuía. Mientras que el de Harry cada vez más aumentaba, y hasta que pasó una semana completa sin quedarse en el apartamento del rubio.

Draco Malfoy finalmente comenzaba a preocuparse.

Su ausencia le parecía cada vez más insoportable y cada segundo que pasaba, lo extrañaba más.

Draco se encerraba en su habitación, oliendo una de sus almohadas que tenía la fragancia de _él_ mientras sus lágrimas brotaban. El agujero en su corazón comenzaba a abrirse después de tanto tiempo. Nuevamente sufría en silencio por él, nuevamente sus sollozos y lágrimas eran ocasionadas por él.

Draco apretó con fuerza su almohada.

Harry Potter no sólo era su amor prohibido, sino que se había vuelto por completo en su total _Universo_. Y no podía confesársele porque estaba seguro que su moreno aún no estaba listo para estar en una relación seria con él.

Ambos eran hombres y la Sociedad veía aún con malos ojos las relaciones homosexuales. Draco lloró ante tal injusticia. El amor es amor, no importa la edad ni el género mientras ambas personas se aman, eso es irrelevante.

Y se quedó dormido para escapar un poco de la realidad, cómo normalmente hacía.

...

Se despertó al escuchar unos ruidos. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que había anochecido. En la mesita del buró el reloj marcaba las 9:30pm. Escuchó el sonido de unas llaves en la mesa y cómo un bolso era puesto en el suelo.

 _"Harry…"_ –Pensó Draco deprimido y un poco emocionado-. _"Viniste, Harry"._

Y con esfuerzo se incorporó. Prendió la luz del pasillo y finalmente lo vio.

El chico aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y estaba vestido con el uniforme de futbol.

El moreno se veía un poco sucio y sudado, y mientras se sentaba, se desprendía con cansancio de sus deportivas blancas. Draco detuvo su aliento mientras lo contemplaba. Era simplemente hermoso y perfecto –Pensaba con su acostumbrada adoración-. Y sin más preámbulos, comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-¿Uh? Draco, creí que habías salido –"Saludó" Harry un poco sorprendido.

El rubio finalmente se había situado de frente, estaba vestido con uno de sus conjuntos negros para estar en la casa y su flequillo le tapaba el ojo. El moreno se sonrojó un poco, pero se extrañó de la cara seria de su amigo.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu semana? –Se limitó a preguntar Malfoy mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no derrumbarse ante él y rogarle que no lo dejara sólo nunca más.

-Ahh, pues… Bien. Bastante bien, de hecho –Sonrió Potter ya un poco más animado-. Estuve jugando casi toda la semana y… Bueno, me han dicho que es posible que ingrese a la Universidad por la Beca de Deporte. Si todo resulta bien cómo hasta ahora, podría entrar en abril. Suena cool, ¿A que sí, eh?

-…... Cool. Claro. –Murmuró Draco con desánimo. Pero obviamente, el distraído moreno no lo notó-. ¿Te quedarás a dormir ésta noche, verdad? –Susurró avergonzado. Harry lo miró cómo si estuviera loco.

-Claro que sí, ¿A dónde más iría? Ven aquí, Draco –Le indicó y cuando el rubio estuvo a su altura, lo besó largamente. Malfoy jadeó al sentir una de las manos de Harry apretarle con deseo su miembro. Lo sentó en una de sus piernas mientras que éste se aferraba al moreno y se agitaba en sus brazos-. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado… -Murmuró sereno y con la mirada más sincera y comprensible que Draco había visto jamás.

-….. Yo también, tonto –Susurró con la voz un tanto quebrada, besándolo.

Ésa noche se "Reconciliaron" y Harry siguió invadiendo el apartamento de Draco, dejando más de sus cosas personales allá. Draco estaba encantado y no paraba de mimarlo lavando su ropa y haciéndole comida.

Harry estaba inevitablemente abrumado y atraído por él y sus atenciones.

Nadie nunca lo había tratado así con tanta devoción y todo lo que podía hacer era complacer y hacer feliz a Draco, y tener sexo todas las veces que podía. En la cama, en la ducha, en la cocina, en la pared…

Y su hambre y deseo por el rubio no se esfumaba; por mucho que se acostara con él.

 _"No lo entiendo…"_ –Murmuró en sus pensamientos mientras volvía a embestir al rubio por 5ta vez en el día-. _"Por mucho que lo haga, no puedo dejar de pensar en él y nunca me canso de clavársela"_ –Y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sus dulces labios, reclamando toda su atención y haciéndolo disfrutar del presente nuevamente.

 ***Días después***

-¿Facultad de Derecho? ¿Serás _Abogado_? –Inquirió incrédulo Draco mientras masajeaba las sienes del moreno, quién tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. Había tenido un día largo de entrenamiento y normalmente volvía de ésas rutinas totalmente cansado y adolorido.

Draco lo mimaba siempre en el sofá, asimilando la información. Habían aceptado finalmente a Harry en la Universidad. Ahora era sólo cuestión de tiempo pero, ¿Desde cuándo a su amigo le interesaban ésas cosas?

-Yep, seré un estirado abogaducho. ¿Puedes creerlo? No lo había pensado seriamente, pero mmm... Tampoco me parece tan mala idea.

Draco le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Tonto, la idea es estudiar lo que te guste. No por obligación.

-Sí pero... Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no? -Se empezó a reír al ver el semblante del rubio-. Vamos Draco, tranquilo, estaré bien. Me ha llamado la atención ésa carrera de igual forma -Suspiró de parte del rubio-. Mmm, que buenos manos... -Murmuró en señal de aprobación.

-Vale, pero ésta vez tendrás que estudiar en serio, Potter. No te podré salvar ésta ocasión -El moreno asintió distraídamente, y Draco suavizó la mirada, aumentando dulcemente sus caricias-. Siempre que gustes...

Llegó el Mes de _Abril._

Primer mes de peleas y disputas entre ambos.

Harry había ingresado con esfuerzo y éxito a la Universidad y comenzó a volverse más conquistador y liberal tanto con mujeres cómo con los hombres. Al moreno no le costó mucho terminar de perfeccionar las tácticas para cautivar a las personas y que por sí solas, éstas se les insinuaran. Cosas que sacaba de quicio a un amargado y posesivo Draco.

-¡Te digo que ésa pelirroja es una zorra! ¡No dejaba de quitarte la vista de encima! -Gritó mientras veía a Harry abrocharse con fastidio una corbata. La mayoría de sus clases él tenía que asistir con ropa formal y bien presentable. de modo que casi todos los días iba bien vestidito, peinadito y perfumado (Para colmo de Malfoy) a cada una de sus clases; tentando al Diablo y a la gente de "Engatusarlo", según Draco.

El rubio aún no conseguía la ansiada beca de música, pero para no perder tanto el tiempo, seguía trabajando en el Sushi-Bar, y en sus ratos libres se presentaba a tocar en distintos lugares con una banda integrada por buenos conocidos del pasado. Harry en ocasiones y cuando realmente podía, iba a ver algunos toques de ellos para dar su apoyo moral al rubio, cosa que éste agradecía infinitamente.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que no había tenido relaciones con Harry y ése hecho le entristecía y le irritaba.

Ya todo había cambiado; a Draco le daba la fuerte impresión de que el moreno no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención de antes. Desde que comenzó la Universidad el moreno se había vuelto algo frío e indispuesto para con él. Siempre ocupado, siempre concentrado estudiando unos estúpidos códigos civiles y unas absurdas Leyes que ni al caso.

Varias veces Draco se le insinuaba y cuando no tenía éxito en su misión, se quitaba con brusquedad la ropa para cabalgar el miembro de su amigo con desesperación. Harry trataba de quitarlo de mala gana, pero luego de segundos cedía al placer y embestía al rubio con dureza y obscenidades de por medio. Draco, cegado por la pasión y el cariño que le profesaba a su moreno, se aliviaba: Su "Amigo" aún le deseaba y le gritaba que sí, él era su puta personal y que esperaría ansioso su castigo por haber interrumpido la sesión de estudio del moreno.

Sus horas de Sexo a veces duraban _toda_ la noche, y Draco era experto en el Arte de hacer mamadas. El moreno inmediatamente perdía la cordura en cuánto su miembro era atragantado por la boca del rubio, embistiendo un poco para tratar de aplacar su excitación. Draco le tomaba con fiereza y dedicación, agarrando su cadera para frenarle un poco las embestidas para poder no ahogarse. Y cuando Harry se venía en su boca, Draco lo degustaba cómo si fuera Merengada. Y ya cuando no quedaba ni una gota, se retiraba satisfecho a esperar unos pocos minutos para que luego Harry lo poseyera con dureza, justo cómo le encantaba.

Sí, esos días eran fenomenales.

Y mientras un Draco desnudo envuelto en sábanas seguía opinando hasta del mal que se iba a morir ésa zorra pelirroja, Harry se había colocado finalmente su corbata negra con una expresión hastiada. Observa al rubio en el reflejo del espejo sin encararlo.

-¿Podrías parar de cotorrear de una buena vez? Patil es una chica muy padre y buena. Además, es buena amiga de Lavander. Ya bájale con eso -E intentó arreglarse su cabello cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

Cosa que sacó de quicio a Malfoy.

Draco, todo cabreado, se levantó de la cama y sin pudor alguno de su desnudez, comenzó a gritarle. El moreno sólo se limitaba a mirarle a través del espejo.

-¡Eres un maldito cabrón! -Le espetó furioso, aguantándose las lágrimas de coraje-. ¿Crees que porque no me la paso en las calles no me hago una idea de lo que podrías estar haciendo a mis espaldas? -Silencio de su parte-. ¿Donde estuviste anoche?

Eso pareció despertar el interés de Harry.

-¿Ah? ¿Es ésto algún interrogatorio no oficial? En ése caso, seré mi propio abogado. Y tengo unas buenas coartadas, ¿Sabes? -Sonrió engreídamente. Al ver la cara de tomate con rabia del rubio, de mala gana respondió:-. Está bien, está bien. Últimamente he salido muy temprano de clases y cómo no quería volver tan pronto a tu apartamento, he salido con mis compañeros y me la he pasado en los entrenamientos de Fútbol ¿Contento?

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Compañeros? O... _¿Compañeras?_

Silencio de su parte.

Y mientras esperaba una respuesta de su parte, el moreno fue más sigiloso en recoger su bolso y sus llaves y salió de la habitación.

Draco maldiciendo por lo bajo, se colocó rápidamente su bata azul dispuesto a seguirlo.

-¿Harry...? -Y se detuvo al verlo recoger su almuerzo. Se veía sumamente atractivo con el semblante indiferente, pero al mismo tiempo le asustaba que ésa indiferencia se volviera en su contra.

-Muy bien, debo irme. Ya es tarde -Dio 2 pasos a la puerta y luego de detuvo. Caminó hacia Draco plantándole un beso que lo dejó sin aliento-. Hoy llegaré tarde, así que no te preocupes. Ah y... Muchas gracias por la comida -Le guiñó el ojo mientras le apretaba el trasero con lujuria.

Draco gimió y ya cuando iba a reaccionar por la despedida, lo siguiente que escuchó fue un estruendoso portazo. Suspiró rendido y volvió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir otro rato. Hoy trabajaba al mediodía y aprovecharía el tiempo para descansar. Los rubios ojerosos no eran nada sexy.

Si había algo que Harry Potter repudiaba, era estudiar. Técnicamente, no tenía nada en contra del estudio (Y siempre se contradecía con eso), pero su memoria era pésima para memorizar hasta el himno nacional de su propio país. Pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, estaba ya en la Universidad y cómo fuera saldría adelante.

Por suerte le habían tocado buenos compañeros y hasta algunos viejos amigos del Club de Futbol; no podía descuidar ahora más que nunca los Deportes porque fue gracias a ello que entró a estudiar, en primer lugar.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron rápidamente al rubio.

El tipo cocinaba de maravillosa, incluso se atrevería a decir que mejor que su mamá.

Era increíble cómo se había acostumbrado rápidamente a las atenciones de Draco. Por un lado, quería corresponderle de igual manera, pero no sabía cómo. Era la primera vez que intimaba con un hombre, y en todo éste tiempo no le había repugnado.

 _"¿Qué es lo que realmente siento por Draco?"_

Se había preguntado infinidad de veces. Y cada vez que lo pensaba con seriedad, otra persona invadía su mente.

 _Lavander Brown._

Y es que la chica era _hermosa._ Ésa sería la palabra que más se le aproximaba. Fue amor a primera vista desde su primer día cómo universitario, habían charlado en varias ocasiones e incluso había salido con ella. La ha besado. Y ella gustosamente le había correspondido.

 _"Dime Harry, ¿Éstas en una relación con alguien más?"_ -Le había preguntado la semana pasada mientras se restregaba en su cuerpo. Desde el primer momento en que la vio, quería acostarse con ella. Pero no comprendía porque algo en su interior no le permitía completar esa fantasía.

El moreno, pese al calentón, logró separarse un poco para mirarla y frunció el ceño.

Y es que nunca lo había considerado realmente.

 _"¿Qué es Draco para mí?" -_ Inquirió serio. Se despidió de ella, y descargó su adrenalina en el partido de Futbol. Había mantenido las distancias con el rubio por eso mismo; no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos por él.

-¿Quién soy? -Cantó una triunfante voz que reconocería donde fuese. Cubrió sus suaves manos con las suyas.

-Creí que no llegarías -Respondió evitando la obvia pregunta.

La castaña sonrió y le quitó las manos de su vista.

-Corrección: Yo creí que no llegarías a tiempo. Si realmente necesitas mi ayuda para el trabajo...

-Vale, vale. Empecemos ahora mismo -Le cortó sonriéndole.

Sí, Lavander Brown era hermosa.

Pero mientras más intentaba seducirla, inexplicablemente más culpable se sentía.

-Oye, Malfoy... ¡Que se te quema el Salmón! -Gritó alarmado el Chef Principal.

-¿Ah? ¡Oh! -Exclamó alarmado mientras le daba la vuelta al salmón. Visiblemente se relajó al ver que el salmón todavía era comestible.

El gordito Chef le dio una mirada reprobatoria y murmuró "Ya van 3. Otra más y quedas despedido por 2 días".

Draco asintió con pesar mientras picaba rápidamente los vegetales.

Muy rara vez perdía su intensa concentración en su trabajo y siempre se resumía en algo concreto que fuera su causa. O mejor dicho, en _alguien._

 _"Maldito Harry"._

Había sido su mantra en éstos últimos días. Y es que, había conocido a la famosa Lavander Brown.

Y precisamente, en su apartamento. Había regresado de un largo día en el trabajo para encontrarse con unas risitas femeninas. Incrédulo, abrió rápidamente la puerta para encontrarse con unas de las tantas cosas que temía: Ver a su Harry reír a gusto con una _chica._

Se deprimió por el recuerdo mientras por poco se cortaba su propio dedo. Todavía podía ver la expresión un tanto apenada de Harry mientras se la presentaba _"Draco, ella es Lavander. Una buena amiga. Lav, él es Draco; mi mejor amigo"_

 _"Encantada" -_ Había respondido sonriente la chica. Draco se había quedado un poco decepcionado al escuchar la repetida mentira del moreno _"Mi mejor amigo..."_

 _"Soy mucho más que eso..."_

Se había encerrado en su habitación, gritando mientras se tapaba con la almohada y sus lágrimas anunciaban la salida.

 _"¡MALDITO HARRY!_ -Gritaba sin parar en su mente mientras sufría en silencio.

¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A DEJARLA PASAR EN SU APARTAMENTO?

 **-** ¡ELLA SOLO ES MI AMIGA! ¡ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA PUTA VEZ! -Le gritó mientras recibía los golpes de un dolido Malfoy. Luego que la Señorita "Perfección" se fuera, Harry tuvo el descaro de entrar a su habitación y comenzar a besarlo. Pues, no. Él no era ninguna putita de nadie.

-¡ERES UN CERDO, IDIOTA! ¡Egoísta; sólo te preocupas por tí mismo! ¡Y no deberías de darme más explicaciones! Al fin y al cabo, sólo soy tu mejor amigo... -Susurró ya perdiendo las fuerzas y alejándose de él.

Eso último cabreó el moreno, y su corazón habló finalmente por él.

-¿Mejor amigo? ¡Serás más cabrón, hipócrita! -En un arrebato de coraje, aprisionó las muñecas del rubio y ambos cayeron en la cama. Acto seguido empezó a mordisquear el níveo cuello del rubio. Draco trataba de liberarse en vano, pero no podía resistirse por mucho a las atenciones de su amado y demostró su rendición gimiendo placenteramente; aplacando así un poco al moreno-. Creí que me querías, que lo nuestro era especial... ¡Pero sólo me consideras cómo tu mejor amigo y nada más! -Y empezó a frotar su erección contra la de Draco, quién negaba fuertemente con la cabeza mientras abrazaba al moreno por la espalda, acercándolo más a él.

-¡N-no, te equivocas! -Logró articular a base de gemidos. Harry se restregaba más fuerte a él-. ¡T-tú eres mucho más que eso p-para mí! -Sus labios fueron salvajemente reclamados por el castaño; ambas lenguas danzando apresuradas. Draco intentó apartarlo para poder explicarle finalmente lo que sentía y arreglar bien eso de una buena vez, pero gritó con dolor y placer al sentir cómo uno de sus dedos lo exploraba mientras éste dejaba rastro de saliva y pequeñas mordidas a lo largo de su pecho. Draco se sentía infinitamente en el cielo.

- _Draco..._ -Gimió roncamente Harry y el rubio lo besó en respuesta, esperando su petición:- Ahora cómo buen chico que eres, abrirás bien las piernas y gritarás para mí-. Ordenó chupándole sus pezones mientras se seguía restregando contra él. El rubio jadeó encantado, obedeciéndole. Potter le sonrió con un deje de maldad mientras cambió repentinamente de opinión y se metió toda la polla en su boca. Draco se retorció e hizo un gemido tan sensual que hasta la polla oculta en los pantalones de Harry dio un respingo. Potter empezó a hacer esos trucos con la lengua que hacían delirar de placer al rubio-. _¡Ohh, Harry... Mi Rey!_ -El mencionado comenzó a rasparle un poco con los dientes y Draco se removía entre las sábanas-. ¡Mmm, Harry... Eres excelente! ¡Ohh, sí! ¡Más, más, _más_!

Potter seguía complaciendo al rubio de ésa deliciosa forma y a los pocos segundos, éste se corrió con fuerza. El moreno, satisfecho, le dio la vuelta.

-Mi turno -Susurró con maldad.

Draco gimió con anticipación; mientras estuviera a su lado, ya nada, absolutamente _nada_ le importaba.

-Disculpa, ¿Acaso no serás Draco Malfoy? -Le preguntó una danzarina voz una vez terminada su jornada laboral. Estaba a su espalda, pero aprovechando la ocasión, Draco frunció el entrecejo. Había escuchado ésa voz en alguna parte.

 _¿No será acaso...?_

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en cuánto se volteó.

La sonriente y carismática persona que le había preguntado lo evidente, era nada más y nada menos que _Lavander Brown._

El rubio apretó la mandíbula.

-Ya sabes quién soy. ¿Qué _quieres_? -Era evidente que la pregunta tenía su claro doble significado. Y Lavander lo captó de inmediato y se dejó de rodeos:

-Quiero a tu _novio._

Draco ya iba automáticamente a contradecirla, pero calló sabiamente.

A fin de cuentas, ésa chica sólo era una _desconocida_ en la vida de Harry. ¿Que sabía ella de él? ¿Que sabía de sus sueños, de sus metas? Sus temores e inseguridades, sus triunfos. Sus gustos...

Draco sonrió con un deje de orgullo, siendo engreído por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

 _Él siempre había tenido todas las de ganar en el corazón de Harry Potter._

Ya basta de conformismos; ya basta de humildad. Había amado en silencio por _bastante_ tiempo y ya tenía que darlo a conocer para que nadie se acercara a su amado.

Ésa misma tarde le declaró la guerra a una sorprendida castaña.

 _Ya veremos quién se quedará con el premio..._

 **Y** sin embargo, 2 semanas después tenía sujetado a su Premio. Y no precisamente por cariño.

Se había enterado que la noche anterior, su moreno se había acostado con la zorra de Brown.

Sí, ella misma le llamó para confirmarlo.

-¡No somos nada; suéltame! -Seguía gritando Potter, presa de sus brazos.

Luego de la fogosa "reconciliación", Harry volvió a su semblante indiferente y Draco ya comenzaba a hartarse de su aptitud.

El moreno entraba y salía del apartamento de Draco a la hora que quería (Incluído los fines de semana) y regresaba cuando se le pegaba la gana.

Ya era la gota que rebasó el vaso en la paciencia de Draco, así que hoy le diría la verdad oculta por tanto tiempo a Harry y bien la aceptaría o no.

-¡TE AMO! -Le gritó con rabia, resumiendo el porqué de muchas de sus acciones y desiciones en esas 2 simples (pero a la vez) comprometedoras palabras.

Potter se quedó boqueando cómo un pez fuera del agua mientras que sus ojos se ensanchaban.

-¿Me...? _...¿Tú...?_ -Inquirió totalmente impactado.

Draco casi se ríe, ya un poco más relajado y totalmente feliz por confesar una verdad que le oprimía constantemente el pecho; ahora se sentía más liviano emocionalmente.

-Sí. Siempre te quise -Susurró soltándole. Harry no cabía en su asombro-. ¿Que acaso no era obvio? -Replicó abochornado-. Y te conozco lo suficiente cómo para saber que en realidad esa _Lav_ no significa nada para tí, así que te perdono. Pero que sea la primera y última vez, Potter. Porque para la próxima, no respondo -Amenazó seriamente.

Y por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, vio a su amigo ruborizarse.

- _Amor..._ ¡Claro! ¡Eso era! -Dedujo sonriente; cómo si hubiese descubierto una verdad también oculta para él. Se aclaró la garganta y le miró con tímidez-. Bueno, supongo... Supongo que yo también _te quiero_ y quisiera intentarlo para ver si... -Y el rubio lo calló con un beso.

Éste sería el nuevo comienzo para ambos.

Y que bien se jodan las personas que estarían en contra.

 ** _Fin... ?_**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado, si es así déjenmelo saber en un review, y si no es así, también dejenlo en un review, si es con respeto todas las criticas son bien recibidas. No seas un lector fantasma, deja tu opinion, asi todos crecemos y mejoramos juntos.**

 **Bueno sin nada mas que agregar, me despido de ustedes, nos veremos por ahi con " _Romance Sino-Japones_ " o por otros lados. Saludos**


End file.
